The Warner Family
by D.R. Wrighter
Summary: My take on a Warner siblings with parents story.


_3rd person _POV

On the mean streets of West LA, in the top floor of a modest apartment, 10 year old Wakko Warner sat watching one of his favorite movies, The Incredible Mr.Limpet with his 7 year old sister Dot. "Ahh haha haha!" He laughed loudly. In fact he laughed at practically every part of the movie while Dot either complained, telling him to shush, or wanting to watch Loony Tunes instead. All this went on while their older brother, Yakko helped their mother make spaghetti in the kitchen. "How is it that a 13 year old boy is a better cook than me?" Angie asked the room as she stirred the spaghetti noodles.

"Oh common Mom, your cooking is ehhhh... Little help?" he said into the living room. Wakko looked up with a grin. "I'll eat anything you cook Mum! I especially like your baking. Can we make cookies later?" he said with the same enthusiasm as he always had in regards to food. Dot rolled her eyes. "Says the living garbage dasposal." Wakko beamed at her as if this was a complement.

"I wonder how Dad's interview is going." Yakko pondered. William 'Zakko' Warner had landed an interview for his dream job as a screen writer for none other than Warner Bros Studios. He had left at two that afternoon and it was almost seven now. Hopfully it would go well because things were getting tighter and tighter by the week. "Well he has been gone awhile but that's a good sign. If he got the job he would have to go over his contract and sign a bunch of paperwork and that would take even longer than the interview itself." said his mother.

As if on que, the man himself burst through the door and scooped Wakko and Dot into his arms before spinning around in an odd victory dance as the two kids squealed. "I GOT THE JOB! I GOT IT!" Zakko yelled. He planted kisses on his middle and youngest's cheeks as Yakko and Angie came into the small living room.

He wrapped his arms around his wife's thin waist, picking her up and kissing her on the lips. They both smiled against each others lips as their children went "ewww!" The father of three laughed and pulled his first born, Yakko into a hug.

Smelling the air, Zakko shook his head. "Put that spagetti in the fridge for leftovers we're going out to eat." he smiled proudly has his kids cheered. Angie however looked a little worried. "Are you sure that's a good idea babe?" She asked, knowing their savings were getting low. Zakko couldnt stop grinning as she said this. "That's the best part. I got a starting bonus." He leaned in and seemed to wisper the amount into his wife's ear as the three siblings perked their ears to try and hear.

If Angie hadnt been holding onto Zakko she would have surly fallen over. Silently she looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Did I mention we're moving out of this dump and buying our own house." he said cheekly. Now it was Angie's turn to squeal. She then picked Zakko up and spun _him,_ this caused him to yelp, which caused the three siblings to laugh some more.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all looked exited at the idea of moving out of the small appartment and into a new house. "Can I have my own room?" Yakko asked, tired of sharing one with Wakko. "Can I my own bathroom? asked Dot, tired of sharing one with Yakko _and _Wakko. "Can I have my own refriderator?" Wakko asked tired of sharing one with his _whole family_. The whole family turned as one to give him a strange look. He blushed under the stares as his 'Dadoo' picked him up. "Okay, Okay." Zakko said, his Scouse accent laced with laughter. "To answer your questions. Yes, you can all have your own rooms, maybe you can have your own bathroom, and no you cant have your own frige Wak. But we can find somthing you can have. How bout a bike?

Wakko gave an exited "Woohoo!" at this as his mother gave a laugh. "Don't you think we should get this house you speak of before we start buying bikes and other things?" she said with a smile. "Oh with that logic I'm not sure you'll like my final surprise of the day." Zakko said with a wink. "What did you do?" Angie asked accusingly. Once again the man of the house pulled his wife to him as their middle son struggled to be set down, not wanting to be caught up in their kissing. "Go get dressed in somthing nice and you'll see." Zakko said, misteriously. "Guys, you wear somthing nice too. I got a reseevation at a very fancy resturant. That will remain unnamed until we arrive." he said with a knowing look to his wife.

After the fiasco of trying to get all three Warner siblings looking proper, the family of five stept out of the appartment and road the elevator down to the parking lot. Angie looked around for her and Zakko's shared car, a very old and beat up Ford Pinto that was a nasty puke green colour. Seeing no such car she turned to Zakko. "You did not." she said. Silently Zakko held up a black key fob and pushed one of the buttons. This caused the lights of a shiny new, black Audi Quattro convertable to flash and a chirping sound to signal the automobile had been unlocked. Simultaneous yells of "Cool!" "Awesome!" and "Can we put the top down?" were hear from the siblings as Angie sqwealed again. She snached the keys from her husbands gloved hands with the proclomation of " I'm driving!" before running to the car.

With a shake of his head and a laugh, Zakko climbed into the passenger seat and showed his Angie how to raise and lower the top. The Warner family then drove down the road and so began a new and better chapter of their lives.


End file.
